What About Our Baby
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: 'Ya Tuhan, kumohon jadikanlah istriku menjadi istri yang mampu melayaniku layaknya istri pada umumnya, merawat anakku seperti ibu pada umumnya'. 'Ini memang tanggung jawabku, aku sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk menerimanya dalam suka maupun duka'. KYUMIN / GS / Just Read
1. Chapter 1

WHAT ABOUT OUR BABY / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 1

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, dll

genre : family, romance

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, judul tidak singkron dengan cerita, alur cerita bisa ketebak, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-

-KYUMIN-

-

Kulepaskan sepatu yang dari tadi kupakai untuk bekerja, meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang ada di dekat pintu masuk, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"PAPA!"

Sesosok bayi yang baru bisa berjalan itu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya pelan kearahku, sedikit terseok-seok memang.

Akupun berhenti di tempatku, menunggu malaikat kecilku berjalan kesini sendiri, menggunakan kedua kaki kecilnya.

Lengan kecilnya terjulur kearahku, seolah sudah tidak sabar untuk menggapaiku. Bibir kecilnya masih meneriakkan kata yang sama, 'PAPA'.

Karena jaraknya yang sudah dekat, akupun berjongkok, kemudian merentangkan kedua tanganku lebar, siap menerima tubuh kecilnya, ah, perlu kuralat, tubuhnya ini sedikit gempal, menandakan kalau buah hatiku ini bayi yang sehat.

hap~

Dengan sigap, akupun menggendongnya kearah sofa ruang keluarga.

"Ahahahaha!" tawa bayiku keras.

Entah apa yang ditertawakannya, atau dia tengah dalam keadaan bahagia mungkin.

"Aigoo, uri Minhyunnie sudah mahir berjalan rupanya" ujarku seraya menggesek-gesekkan hidungku dengan hidung mungil Minhyun, nama anakku.

Sedangkan Minhyun terus saja tertawa, sebahagia itukah bertemu denganku? Aku bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi memang dapat kurasakan kalau Minhyun benar-benar menyayangiku, seakan hanya akulah yang ia miliki. Dia selalu saja berjalan dengan tergesa ketika aku datang. Dan jika bukan aku yang menyanyikannya lagu, menimangnya, serta memberinya susu sebelum tidur, Minhyun tidak mau tidur, terus saja rewel dengan meneriakkan 'PAPA'. Membuatku harus meluangkan waktu makan siangku di rumah agar Minhyun bisa tidur siang, kemudian aku kembali ke kantor. Melelahkan? Memang. Tapi menyenangkan.

"Ahjumma, titip Hyunnie dulu ne?" ujarku pada Ahjumma yang membantuku di rumah ini.

Kuberikan Minhyun pada ahjumma, dan reaksi Minhyun pasti akan selalu sama, memberontak.

"PAPA! PAPA!" teriaknya tak terima.

"Sebentar saja sayang. Appa mau mandi dulu" ujarku seraya mengelus puncak kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus nan lembut.

Kukecup pelan dahi lebar putraku ini, kemudian berjalan kearah kamarku yang berada tak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

Memang aku sengaja tidak membeli rumah dengan dua lantai, agar tidak ada yang terjatuh.

Kubuka kenop pintu kamarku, membukanya secara perlahan. Kulihat disana, sesosok wanita cantik nan manis tengah duduk di ujung kasur.

Tangan mungilnya digunakannya untuk memainkan ujung pakaiannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, mengamati entah apa itu. Aku yakin kalau dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Setelah menutup pintu rapat-rapat, akupun berjalan mendekatinya, duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Kuraih tangannya, membawanya kedalam genggamanku, kemudian mengecup tangannya lembut.

"Aku sudah pulang. Kenapa tidak menyambutku, eoh?" ujarku pelan.

Diam. Wanita di sampingku ini hanya diam saja. Kepalanya yang menunduk, secara perlahan diangkat, tepat menatap kearahku.

Pandangan matanya seolah berbinar cerah, menatapku penuh harap. Bibir merah mudanya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang benar-benar manis.

"Minnie..." ujarnya dengan pelan.

"Sayang Kyunnie..." sambungnya.

Kemudian ia memelukku erat, benar-benar erat. Seolah takut aku akan melepaskan pelukannya.

Hh~ Apa yang kutanyakan tadi tidak dijawabnya dengan benar. Kau harus lebih bersabar Cho Kyuhyun.

Lama ia memelukku, hingga aku yang melepaskannya terlebih dahulu.

Raut wajahnya berubah, raut wajah bahagia tadi kini berganti dengan raut wajah kecewa yang sangat.

"Kyunnie tak menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa.

Buru-buru aku memberinya pengertian, sebelum sesuatu terjadi, "Kyunnie menyukainya, tapi Kyunnie mau mandi dulu. Badan Kyunnie bau" ujarku beralasan.

Aigoo~ Apa yang kukatakan?!

"Minnie sayang Kyunnie" ujarnya kini dengan raut wajah kembali cerah.

Lagi, jawaban yang sama pada pertanyaan berbeda. Dan ia kembali menjawabnya dengan kata yang tidak tepat.

Akupun menuntunnya berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar.

'Aku yakin kalau kau belum mandi' ujarku dalam hati.

Walaupun dia tidak mandi sekalipun, kurasa bau tubuhnya akan tetap sama wanginya. Aku sebenarnya juga heran, apa dia tidak mengeluarkan keringat?

Segera saja kulepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menepel di tubuhnya. Hei, aku ini suaminya, tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku melakukannya, bahkan aku sudah sering melihatnya, dulu.

Kamipun mandi bersama di dalam kamar mandi. Istriku hanya diam saja, dia tipe istri yang penurut.

-

-KYUMIN-

-

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, dengan pelan tentu saja. Tadi aku sudah berhasil membuat istriku tidur dengan mudah.

Sekarang giliran anakku.

Ah, Minhyun masih asyik bermain dengan mainan-mainannya di depan TV. Belum mau tidur rupanya.

"Maaf lama. Ahjumma boleh pulang. Apa perlu kuantar ahjumma?" ujarku merasa tak enak.

Ahjumma yang membantu merawat Minhyun sekaligus mengurus rumah ini memang tidak tinggal disini.

Setiap hari, ahjumma akan kesini pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor. Dan pulang ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sini setelah aku memperbolehkannya pulang. Biasanya setelah aku berhasil menidurkan istriku, agar aku tak repot mengurus istri dan anakku.

"Aniyo, tuan. Saya bisa pulang sendiri" tolak ahjumma.

Malam-malam begini mana mungkin aku membiarkan ahjumma pulang sendiri, apalagi dengan jalan kaki. Sama saja aku membiarkan ummaku. Mana aku tega kalau begitu.

"Ahjumma, ini sudah malam. Biar kuantar" ujarku bersikeras.

Tanpa mendengar ucapan protes dari ahjumma, akupun segera kembali ke kamarku, untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Kemudian ke kamar Minhyunnie, mengambilkan jaket untuknya. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Minhyunnie sendiri.

"PAPA!"

Bayi montok itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kemudian akupun menggendongnya, memakaikannya jaket kecil yang tebal.

"Kaja ahjumma" ujarku seraya berjalan kearah mobil.

Kubiarkan Minhyun duduk tenang dengan memakai sabuk pengaman tentu saja.

Ahjumma sudah kuantar pulang, kini tinggal aku dan Minhyun saja.

Kruyuk~

Aigoo~ aku sampai lupa kalau aku belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Pantas saja lapar begini.

Kalau saja istriku baik-baik saja, pasti aku akan terurus. Jadwal makanku akan terpenuhi, tidak seperti sekarang. Dan yang paling penting kebutuhan seorang 'suami' yang pastinya selalu menyiksaku tiap malam.

Hh~ apa yang kau pikirkan Cho, kau sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan kalau akan menerima istrimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka.

Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada keluarga kecilmu. Komitmen itu yang harus selalu tercatat di otakmu.

"Ah, Ah, Ah..." kudengar suara cempreng Minhyun dari sampingku.

Aigoo~ Ada-ada saja bayi kecilku ini.

Tangan mungilnya sibuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang mengitari tubuh gempalnya.

Kuletakkan sebelah tanganku diatas kedua tangan kecilnya yang masih sibuk itu. Minhyun langsung saja menoleh kearahku.

"Jangan dilepas, eoh" ujarku memperingatkan.

Yah, walau sudah tentu Minhyun tak akan tahu apa yang kuucapkan di umurnya yang menginjak satu tahun ini.

Tapi, meskipun kuyakin bayi itu tak tahu apa yang kukatakan, Minhyun seolah mendengarku dengan baik, mematuhi apa yang kuucapkan. Terbukti dari pergerakan tangannya yang sudah berhenti.

"Good boy!" ujarku seraya mengelus puncak kepalanya.

Ah, aku lupa menanyakan pada ahjumma apa Minhyun sudah makan atau belum. Bagaimana kalau belum? Kasihan juga, ini sudah malam.

Kuparkirkan mobilku ke garasi, kemudian berjalan masuk dengan membawa Minhyun serta.

Tek~ Tek~ Tek~

Bunyi benda yang bersahutan terdengar di telingaku. Kupercepat langkah kakiku ke arah sumber suara, dapur.

Oh, istriku rupanya.

Ada apa dengannya? Dia hanya memandang kosong kearah piring dihadapannya yang juga kosong. Tangan lentiknya digunakan untuk mendentingkan piring kosong itu dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

Sebelum menghampiri istriku, kuletakkan dahulu Minhyun di karpet, di depan TV.

"Main sendiri dulu ya, sayang" ujarku tepat di telinga kecilnya. Entah kenapa aku berfikir kalau Minhyun tahu apa yang kukatakan kali ini, serta melakukan apa yang kukatakan padanya. Semoga saja benar.

Kutinggalkan bayi gempal itu bermain sendiri. Kaki panjangku berjalan kearah dapur, menghampiri istriku, duduk di kursi tepat di sebelahnya.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" ujarku padanya.

"Minnie lapar Kyunnie" rajuknya padaku.

Aish, bahkan aku tadi lupa kalau istriku ini belum makan malam. Pantas saja dia lapar. Bagaimana bisa teledor seperti ini?

Kuambilkan makan malam untuk istriku dan tentunya untukku juga.

Kamipun makan malam dengan tenang, tanpa ada percakapan sedikitpun. Hanya suara piring yang beradu dengan sendok serta garpu yang memenuhi ruang makan.

Hari ini ahjumma memasakkan makanan tradisional. Tak begitu buruk menurutku.

Setiap hari ahjummalah yang memasak, karena kemampuanku memasak tidaklah baik. Tapi, jika hanya bubur untuk Minhyun aku masih mampu membuatnya.

Setelah selesai, aku membereskan bekas piring yang kami gunakan. Ada bekas mangkuk kecil milik Minhyun di tempat untuk mencuci piring. Pasti ahjumma repot sekali hari ini, sampai tak sempat mencuci mangkuk Minhyun.

Tapi ada untungnya juga, aku jadi tahu kalau Minhyun sudah makan setidaknya.

"PERGI! PERGI!"

Kudengar suara istriku berteriak. Segera saja kuhentikan kegiatan mencuciku, berlari ke tempat istriku berada.

"LEPASKAN KAKI MINNIE!" teriak istriku semakin kencang.

Ya Tuhan...

-  
-

-KYUMIN-

-  
-

TBC?/END?

Bertemakan yang sama, namun dengan cerita yang berbeda, lia bikin ff ini dengan judul yang sama juga. . :-D

Soalnya, mau lanjutin yang chapter belom ada ide, jadi bikin kyumin version aja...

Mian kalo pendek, kan baru chapter 1

RnR please~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT ABOUT OUR BABY / KYUMIN / GS / CHAPTER 2**

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, dll

genre : family, romance

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, judul tidak singkron dengan cerita, alur cerita bisa ketebak, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-KYUMIN-

Kyuhyun pov~

Dari kedua bola mataku, dapat kulihat istriku tengah mendorong-dorong lengan kecil yang memeluk kakinya.

Segera saja kupercepat langkahku kearah dua orang yang sangat kucintai itu.

"Minnie..." kupeluk tubuh istriku menjauh, menyebabkan lengan kecil itu terlepas dengan sendirinya.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!"

Sungmin memberontak dalam dekapanku.

Kubalikkan tubuh mungilnya kearahku, kutatap kedua bola matanya yang terlihat gelisah, menatap kesegala arah.

"Lihatlah, ini aku Minnie" ujarku dengan kedua telapak tanganku menghimpit wajahnya, agar ia menatap kearahku.

"Kyunnie..." lirih Sungmin sudah mulai tenang, tidak memberontak lagi.

Kupeluk lagi tubuh istriku ini. Namun kini kedua mataku tertuju pada sesosok bayi kecil yang duduk menatap penuh harap pada sosok wanita yang kupeluk.

Lengan kecil Minhyun entah sejak kapan itu memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci dengan erat.

Ah, mungkin tadi Minhyun hanya ingin mengajak bermain ibunya. Tapi hanya penolakan yang didapatinya. Maafkan appa, baby~

"Minnie mengantuk" ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan redup.

Akupun hanya tersenyum saja, kemudian menggiringnya kearah kamar kami. Meninggalkan Minhyun sendirian. Aku yakin uri Minhyunnie akan baik-baik saja.

Kubantu Sungmin membenarkan selimutnya, berbaring di sampingnya, memeluknya dengan sebelah tanganku, sedangkan tanganku yang lain mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya.

Mencoba membuat istriku tenang, dan cepat tertidur. Rasanya tidak tega juga pada Minhyun. Malam semakin larut, tak seharusnya bayi sepertinya belum memasuki alam mimpinya.

Setelah merasakan hembusan nafas Sungmin yang sudah teratur, dengan perlahan kuhentikan aktivitasku, berjalan keluar kamar dengan pelan-pelan agar tak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat membuat Sungmin terbangun lagi.

Kututup pintu kamarku dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian akupun berjalan kembali ke tempat Minhyun berada tadi.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tapi aku tak dapat menemukan sosok kecil itu. Kemana dia?

Dengan sedikit panik, akupun menyusuri ke seluruh ruangan di rumah ini, mencari dengan hati-hati di setiap sudut ruangan.

Dan akhirnya, aku menemukan Minhyun di kamarnya. Hh, lega rasanya.

Kudekati bayi yang tengah duduk membelakangiku itu, ikut duduk di belakangnya.

"Mau appa bacakan?"

Ucapanku yang tiba-tiba membuat Minhyun kaget dan langsung menatap padaku.

"Ahh,, Eumm..." ujar Minhyun dengan menepuk-nepuk buku cerita yang ada di hadapannya.

Kuangkat tubuh montok itu ke kasur yang ada di kamarnya ini, dengan buku cerita juga tentunya.

Kuletakkan Minhyun berbaring diatas kasur, dan aku juga ikut berbaring menyamping kearahnya, bersiap membacakannya buku cerita.

"Cinderella eoh?" gumamku setelah melihat cover buku itu.

Darimana buku ini berasal? Apa aku yang membelikannya? Tapi sejak kapan aku membelikan buku cerita dengan judul seperti ini? Ah, pasti umma yang membelikannya. Selalu saja seenaknya sendiri.

"Jaman dahulu kala..." belum sempat aku membuka ceritaku, tangan kecil Minhyun terulur kearah buku cerita yang kupegang.

"Mama..." lirihnya dengan menunjuk gambar sang Cinderella.

Akupun tersenyum penuh arti pada puteraku ini.

"Uri umma yang tercantik, eoh?" ujarku yang tidak ditanggapi Minhyun.

Jemari kecilnya menunjuk-nunjuk ke gambar yang sama, sang Cinderella yang cantik.

Kugenggam jemari mungil itu dengan telapak tangan besarku, meremasnya, namun tidak sampai menyakitinya.

"Eh!?" Minhyun dengan raut wajah polosnya berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Mama" ujarnya dengan menatap mataku.

"Umma sudah tidur, sekarang giliran Hyunnie yang tidur, eoh?" balasku.

Raut wajahnya berubah muram, nampak seperti akan menangis. Ah, pasti sebentar lagi akan menangis.

Sebelum tangisnya pecah, akupun segera menggendongnya, dan membawanya ke dapur. Membuatkannya susu untuknya tentu saja.

Kududukkan bayiku diatas meja makan, sedangkan aku membuatkan susu.

"Mama" "Mama" "Mama"

Kudengar suara kecil Minhyun menggumamkan satu kata yang sama.

Kupercepat pergerakan tanganku agar Minhyun segera tidur.

"Selesai"

Akupun membalikkan tubuhku dan tak kutemukan Minhyun diatas meja. Kemana lagi dia?

Dengan sebuah botol berisikan susu milik Minhyun, akupun kembali mencarinya.

Tempat pertama yang kutuju adalah kamarnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan Minhyun disana.

Lalu, kakiku melangkah ke segala arah untuk mencarinya.

Tak sengaja kulihat sebuah benda kecil yang berada di depan pintu kamarku dan Sungmin.

Kudekati sesuatu itu, dan ternyata itu adalah Minhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa kemari? Ah, salah. Yang benar adalah bagaimana ia bisa turun dari meja?

Minhyun berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya menempel pada pintu.

"Mama" lirihnya yang dapat kudengar dengan sangat jelas karena keadaan rumah sepi.

Kubiarkan ia tetap pada posisinya. Ikatan batin antar ibu dan anak memang kuat. Tentu saja, Sungmin sendiri yang mengandung dan melahirkan Minhyun.

"Mama" gumamnya lagi.

Tangan mungilnya menggenggam, bersiap akan memukul pintu didepannya dengan tangan kecilnya itu.

Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, terlebih dahulu tangan besarku menggenggam genggaman tangan kecilnya. Mencegahnya agar ia tak kesakitan.

"Ingin sama umma eoh?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan kata 'mama' saja.

Kugendong bayiku ini dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarku, pelan-pelan tentu saja.

Kurebahkan tubuh kecilnya tepat di sebelah Sungmin tidur. Kuberi tanda kalau Minhyun tak boleh berisik dengan meletakkan jari telunjukku di depan bibir kecilnya.

Akupun ikut berbaring di sebelah Minhyun, memberikan susu yang dari tadi kubawa itu.

Sebelah tanganku menepuk-nepuk pantatnya pelan, sedangkan yang sebelahnya lagi memegang botol susu Minhyun, agar ia bisa leluasa melakukan apapun.

Tangan kecilnya meraba-raba wajah putih Sungmin yang menghadap kearahnya. Mulutnya menyedot susu yang kubawakan. Kedua bola matanya menatap kagum pada yeoja cantik di hadapannya.

Dan tak lama berlalu, Minhyunpun tertidur. Kugendong tubuh kecilnya kembali ke kamarnya. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya bila kubiarkan ia tidur di kamarku hingga esok pagi.

"Jaljayo, baby" bisikku pelan sebelum mengecup pipi tembamnya dan meninggalkannya kembali ke kamarku.

-KYUMIN-

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali agar kau mencari istri baru saja" ujar Donghae yang duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi yang kududuki.

"Aku tak bisa" balasku seraya menatap figura kecil fotoku dan Sungmin saat kami menikah.

Kini aku tengah berada di kantor, melakukan kewajibanku sebagai kepala rumah tangga, mencari nafkah untuk istri dan anakku.

"Lalu, sampai kapan terus begini? Kau tak kasihan pada Minhyunnie? Dia butuh sosok figur seorang ibu di umurnya yang masih sangat kecil itu" ujar Donghae untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Memang aku sadar kalau Minhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh ibunya sendiri. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Minhyunnie masih memiliki ibu, Hae-ya" ingatku.

"Nde, nan arra. Tapi, sosok ibu seperti Sungmin kah yang dibutuhkannya?" tanya Donghae yang membuatku bungkam.

Muncul sedikit rasa tak suka atas perkataan Donghae barusan. Secara tidak langsung, ia menghina Sungmin. Bahwa Sungmin bukanlah ibu yang baik untuk Minhyun.

"Ah, bukan seperti itu maksudku" ujar Donghae merasa tak enak mungkin.

"Minhyunnie begitu menyayangi ibunya asal kau tahu saja" ujarku jujur.

Donghaepun menghela nafas beratnya, kedua matanya menatap kearahku.

"Apa kau pikir Minhyun tidak sedih ketika dengan terangnya Sungmin membentaknya, mengabaikannya, menyakiti hatinya?" tanya Donghae dengan nada serius.

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada figura foto lainnya yang menampakkan foto Minhyun yang tengah tertawa lebar.

"Kalau sekarang mungkin masih menyakiti batinnya, lalu nanti bagaimana kalau Sungmin menyakitinya secara fisik? Dengan sangat jelas di depan matamu?" lanjutnya dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Sudah kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana Sungmin membentaknya. Bagaimana Sungmin mengabaikannya, menganggapnya tak pernah ada. Dan sekalipun air mata Minhyun sering keluar di hadapan Sungmin, yang dilakukan Sungmin hanyalah pergi meninggalkannya.

Lalu, bagaimana kalau Sungmin menyakiti fisik Minhyun? Jikalau aku tahu, aku bisa mencegahnya. Tapi, kalau aku sedang berada di kantor seperti ini?

Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang. Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Donghae yang kurasa memang benar adanya.

Segera saja kuraih ponselku yang berada diatas meja, menghubungi ahjumma yang kini tengah berada di rumah bersama Minhyun dan Sungmin.

"Yeobboseo ahjumma, apa Minhyunnie baik-baik saja? Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?" tanyaku langsung sesaat setelah ahjumma mengangkat teleponnya.

"Minhyunnie baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang Minhyunnie menemani saya menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang" jawab ahjumma dengan nada lembutnya.

Akupun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Minhyun berada di tangan orang yang mencintainya.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" suara cempreng itu membuatku mengangkat kedua sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ne baby, ini appa" ujarku masih dengan senyuman.

"Papa! Ni Yun!" ujar Minhyun yang kurasa artinya 'sini sama Minhyun'.

"Appa sedang bekerja sayang, nanti appa pulang" ujarku walau kupastikan ia tak akan mengerti.

"Yun mama papa" ujarnya dengan nada ceria yang sama.

Ah, aku jadi teringat Sungmin. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ya?

"Hyunnie berikan ponselnya pada ahjumma sayang" ujarku sedikit keras agar ahjumma bisa mendengarnya.

"Ini saya tuan" ujar sebuah suara lembut yang dapat kupastikan suara milik ahjumma.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" tanyaku.

Ah, aku merindukan istriku itu.

"Nyonya sedang menonton TV di dalam" jawab ahjumma dengan sopan.

"Ya sudah. Kututup telponnya ya ahjumma"

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan telepon, kuletakkan kembali ponselku keatas meja. Dan kulihat Donghae kini menunjukkan smirknya.

"See? Kau langsung panik kan setelah mendengar ucapanku?" ejeknya tanpa sungkan.

Memang kuakui, ucapannyalah yang membuatku langsung menelpon ahjumma.

"Bagaimana? Aku tahu benar kau sangat mencintai istrimu itu. Tapi, pikirkanlah juga nasib anakmu. Ia tak bersalah disini, ia tak seharusnya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Sungmin" lanjutnya dengan nada prihatin.

Aku tahu kalau Donghae juga menyayangi Minhyun seperti anaknya sendiri, ia tak mau Minhyun kenapa-kenapa.

"Kupikirkan dulu usulanmu" ujarku akhirnya.

-KYUMIN-

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, kusempatkan untuk mampir terlebih dahulu ke sebuah tempat yang sering kudatangi. Psikiater.

Aku bukannya memiliki penyakit jiwa atau apa. Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat saja. Kalau Sungmin yang kubawa kemari, kurasa ia akan memberontak dan mengamuk.

Aku sudah membuat janji dengannya sebelumnya. Jadi kurasa ia masih berada di ruang prakteknya.

Kuketuk pintu yang ada di hadapanku dan segera masuk setelah seseorang didalam mengatakan kata 'Masuk'.

Akupun duduk di hadapannya dan memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat sore dokter Song" sapaku sopan pada dokter wanita yang berada di hadapanku.

Dokter Song yang semula menundukkan kepalanya, membaca beberapa kertas itupun mendongak. Dan langsung tersenyum ramah saat melihat wajahku.

"Selamat sore tuan Cho" ujarnya tak kalah sopannya.

Wanita itu segera membersihkan kertas-kertas yang berada di meja, meletakkannya ke dalam laci.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya kemudian masih dengan senyuman.

"Masih masalah tentang istri saya" ujarku memulai pembicaraan.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi?" tanyanya seraya membenarkan letak kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya.

Akupun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tadi malam ia membentak putera kami" ujarku pelan, mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

Akupun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Saya juga kurang mengerti. Tapi, uri Minhyunnie membawa bonekanya, mungkin ingin mengajak istri saya bermain dengannya" jawabku.

"Bisa anda bawa saja istri anda kemari? Mungkin istri anda membutuhkan ketenangan tuan Cho" ujar wanita itu.

Kupikir sejenak, namun tetap saja tak bisa.

"Tidak. Saya tidak bisa membawanya kemari" ujarku dengan nada pelan.

"Maaf kalau saya terlalu ikut campur begini, tapi dari awal anda tidak memberitahu saya bagaimana istri anda bisa begini" ujar dokter itu dengan rasa sungkan.

Hh~ aku memang tak mengatakan bagaimana Sungmin bisa berubah jadi seperti ini. Aku tak mau berbagi cerita pada siapapun kecuali Donghae dan keluargaku serta keluarga Sungmin yang memang sejak awal sudah mengetahuinya.

Apa aku berhak membicarakan keburukan istriku pada orang lain? Tidak bukan.

Tapi, aku juga tak ingin orang-orang menganggap kalau istriku kurang waras, sakit jiwa, atau yang paling parah gila. Aku tak mau.

"Maaf, tapi saya tak bisa mengatakannya" ujarku dengan nada final.

Dokter muda itupun tersenyum maklum, kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya.

Ya Tuhan, aku tak mengira kalau dokter ini sangat cantik. Hei, aku ini laki-laki normal, wajar saja kalau aku terpesona pada wanita di hadapanku ini.

Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Cho! Kau ini sudah menjadi seorang suami! Tak seharusnya kau memikirkan wanita lain!

"Kalau anda tak bisa membawanya kemari, biar saya saja yang ke tempat anda. Apakah anda keberatan?" ujarnya masih dengan senyum yang menawan itu.

"Tidak. Saya tidak keberatan"

-KYUMIN-

-  
...

TBC?/END?

Mian updatenya lamaaaaa+pendek+ngebosenin... #bungkuk2

makasih sama yang udah RnR!

n jangan lupa RnRnya!


End file.
